Little Lamb
by rottentothecore
Summary: When an infant appears in the elevator, the Glade is changed forever.
1. chapter 1

He had been there for a year now. A long, hard year. A year of no memories of his life before, except his name and a guess of how old he was. Newt was what they call him. Newt, a runner of the maze. A mere fifteen year old boy, tall and lanky. His job was to run. When he wasn't running, he helped the leader, Alby. The two had become close in the past year. All the boys had. There were around fourteen of them. A year ago today, Newt had arrived in the elevator. They didn't celebrate arrival days or anything, but they'd sure celebrate today. Early in the morning, the few runners awoke to prepare for the run. Newt was lacing up his worn shoes, covering his blistered feet. Another day in the Maze. The elevator cranked up to the surface, awaking everyone. It was too early for it to arrive. Usually, the runners would be long gone before the elevator came. All of the boys gathered around the hole, seeing what was inside. Boxes of supplies occupied most of the space. It was hard to see something moving between two of the large crates.

"There!" Someone exclaimed while pointing to the moving object. Alby, the leader, hopped down. The collision of his brute body to the metal made a large noise, causing the object to begin crying. The boys were silent, unsure of what that object could be. The object itself was hidden by a large blanket, completely covered. Alby cautiously removed the cover, revealing a small infant, sitting up and wailing. Everyone was a little taken back. What was this? Confused of what to do, Alby quickly picked up the crying baby and passed it up to someone up top. That Glader happened to be Newt. Newt took the baby into his grasp and examined it. It was little. Pale skin and little wisps of brown hair. Then the blue eyes hit him. The baby's blue eyes stared at his brown ones, making it settle down instantly.

"Oi", Alby said, climbing out of the hole, "Men, grab the rest of the supplies. Newt, you take the Greenie somewhere and keep it quiet. I'll be there when all the stuff is out."

Newt just nodded and began the walk to his cot. The sun was beginning to rise in the distance. The infant's gaze was locked on the older boy, before letting out a short whimper. Newt adjusted the grip on his new companion and continued his walk.

"I'm Newt", he introduced quietly while smiling down to it, "You'll get your name later."

He finally arrived at the cot and sat the baby down on his bed.

"This is called the Glade. This is your home now. Don't worry. It's not scary here."

The infant grabbed onto its toes and squeaked, before looking up to Newt with a toothless grin.

"You're cute, yeah?" He smiled. The baby rocked back against the scruffy pillow and kicked its feet. Newt grabbed one of its feet and pulled on it softly.

"You're awful happy. Most Greenies yell and act scared. All you do is laugh."

Alby approached the two, his large arms crossed, "Greenie acting alright?" He questioned. Newt nodded and let go of its foot. "It doesn't know what's going on."

"No shit. It's a baby. Babies don't know anything."

Alby wasn't only the strongest, but the smartest too. Newt nodded his head again, but then tilted it.

"So, it doesn't know its name?"

Alby shook his head. Now, more of the boys were surrounding the bed house, curious about the Greenie. Suddenly, the maze doors creaked open, shaking the ground. Newt shot up and grabbed his small bag, ready to start the run. As soon as he got up, the infant began crying again. Newt looked back at it, as well as the other runners. Alby just shook his head as he picked the child up. It continued wailing loudly.

"Newt, you stay today. You're in charge of the Greenie." He stated bluntly. By now, the other runners were now gone. Newt sighed and dropped his bag, before taking the small kid in his hands. It stopped crying instantly. Everyone was amazed at how it did that.

"Everyone, get back to work. Leave the Greenie be. It needs to get to know the place before it can handle any of you."

Everyone chuckled and left to work, leaving Alby, Newt, and the pint-sized Green Bean.

"What do you want me to do?" Next asked while laying the baby back down. It yelped quickly, making Newt pick it back up. Alby shook his head again.

"We're gonna have to treat this Greenie differently... Show it around... Give it a name... I really don't care."

With that, Alby left to go to work. Newt huffed. And the baby copied. He cracked a smile as he began walking around. Newt showed her the crops, and the large fire pit. He then stopped at the fields where the two goats were contained.

"These are the goats, Greenie. We use them for milk and such. They can be real pains in the ass sometimes, so don't get on their bad side."

Newt squatted down to the opening of the barb wire and held the baby on his thigh. One of the goats poked its head through the slot and grumbled. The baby giggled and outstretched its hand, touching the goat's nose. The goat didn't bite it away like it usually would have done. It stayed there. Calm and quiet, letting the young one touch it. That was when Newt came up with a name for the young Greenie.

"Lamb." He stated to her. "Your name shall be Lamb."


	2. Chapter 2

The first two weeks with Lamb were the most difficult. They soon discovered that she was a female after she clunked on Newt and had to clean her up. Nothing was more difficult that cleaning her. Aside from that, Lamb cried all the time, especially in the middle of the night. She slept well otherwise. Lamb spent most of the days being passed around amongst the boys. She always spent the most time with Newt, for he had adopted the 'guardian' position for the infant. Winston and Jeff had taken a liking to the girl and watched her sometimes. Lamb behaved for them, most of the time. So far, everything was slowly calming down in the Glade.

Dinner was served late one night, due to a huge bonfire happening. There was dancing and eating and wrestling. It was almost like a ceremony. Newt held the baby girl on his lap as he sat on a log. He was feeding her some of the broth that Frypan prepared for supper. Lamb rested back against Newt's arm, eating hurriedly. She'd been growing rapidly in the last two weeks. Drops of the broth fell from her mouth and onto the small shirt she wore. It was already badly stained from other meals, so it really didn't matter. The eager baby squirmed in the boy's grasp as the music riled, as if she were dancing. Newt giggled quietly before feeding her the last spoonful of the broth. Lamb swallowed it willingly. Winston, watching the baby, approached with open arms.

"I'll take her. You go eat." He picked up the young girl and cradled her. Newt watched him walk away before going to get some dinner. Winston held the baby tightly as he walked around the huddle of boys who were dancing to the beat of hand made drums. He bounced the baby in his arms with a huge grin. Lamb beamed and squealed with delight. It seemed so fun! Well, until someone screamed. The music paused and everyone stood silent. It was Stephen, one of the older boys. He looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot and his mouth twitched. He had been stung. The group of boys surrounding him took a few steps away, afraid of what he was going to do. George, the first Glader to die, went ballistic. Stephen began to growl and grumble, causing Lamb to cry. Winston froze up, for now Stephen was sprinting toward him. The Gladers instantly restrained him before he could even touch Lamb. No matter what, they would always protect Lamb.

Newt rushed over to Winston and took the baby into his grasp.

"He won't hurt you... No one's gonna hurt you, kid. We aren't going to let that happen, okay?"

And with that, Lamb calmed.

After cleaning up, the boys were all in their cots, awaiting for the sense of tiredness. They could hear the faint cries of their comrade, who was now tied up to a tree stump in the woods. Newt laid in his cot, Lamb laying on top of his chest. It was funny to watch, for anytime Newt breathed, the baby went up with his stomach. Somehow, that made her go to sleep quicker. Lamb was knocked out. She was dead tired, for no one could get her down to take a nap today. Newt lay awake though. He couldn't sleep. How could someone like Stephen, who was always nice and kind, try to attack a small, innocent baby? He just didn't understand. He wrapped an arm around Lamb protectively. He'd have to die before she got hurt.


End file.
